


The encounter

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard DLC, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Irda, the dragonborn, made a strange discovery when delving through Dimhollow Crypt. Instead of dirt and dust, she found something else entirely.





	The encounter

Irda finished pushing the last pillar in the right spot. The room started to shake, dust and rubble falling from the ceiling as the ground began to sink. A stone cylinder, which strangely seemed like some sort of coffin, was revealed. Influenced by her curiosity, Irda drew closer. Just as she put her hand on it, the door slammed down with a loud thud. When the contents inside was exposed, Irda couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
A beautiful Nord woman was standing in the now opened coffin, her arms crossed over eachother. It looked like she was in a deep slumber, until her arms started to slide down and she fell to the ground. Panicked, Irda wanted to help the mysterious woman up. She reached out her hand, but no reaction came. Irda kneeled down and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. It would seem the touch got through to her, considering her shoulders began to tense up.   
  
"Are you oka-", Irda was cut off when the woman suddenly slapped away her arm. She looked at the dragonborn with weary, yet alert eyes. Irda, not wanting to startle the woman even further, took a step back and layed down Wuuthrad, her weapon. The woman was a vampire. Irda could smell it and she was sure the woman could smell that she was a werewolf too. Maybe that made her even less trusting of her.   
  
The vampire spoke up: "Who sent you here?"  
  
"Isn't it polite to ask someone's name first?" Irda joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The woman didn't move a muscle, still looking at her with the same tired and cold expression. "Well, my name is Irda. Irda White-Fang. The Dawnguard made me investigate this cave, but never did I expect to find...  _this_ ", Irda said as she looked around the giant room.   
  
The vampire looked puzzled: "I've never heard of 'Dawnguard'. It definitely doesn't sound like a name a group of vampires would choose." She started to mutter to herself about how it couldn't have been her father that sent Irda here.  
  
"Why were you locked in there?" Irda asked while gazing at the eerie looking coffin.  
  
The woman stopped her muttering and looked at Irda with a troubled expression. She had some difficulty finding her words, but spoke up eventually: "That's... I'm sorry. It's something I can't tell you. Not yet, anyways. But... can I ask a favor of you?"   
  
Irda nodded. "I need to get to my family. They live on an island west of Solitude. Could you help me get there?"   
  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyways", Irda replied nonchalantly, while it was obvious she felt the urge to help the woman in any way she could. They started searching for an exit, the woman walking a few meters behind Irda.   
  
"By the way..."  
  
Irda turned to face her new companion as she heard her say something. "The name's Serana." Truly appreciative of the trust she puts in her, Irda gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Serana."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a bit and now I think I've found a new hobby X'D


End file.
